


Baby on board

by Bonanza



Series: Self Indulgent Heatblades [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Carrying, Carrying cycles, Conjux Endura, Dani and Kade are only mentined, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mechpreg, telling big news, this is mostly self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonanza/pseuds/Bonanza
Summary: Blades tells Heatwave good news!
Relationships: Blades/Heatwave (Transformers)
Series: Self Indulgent Heatblades [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578961
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Baby on board

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Girorodesu on Discord for Ideas!!

It was a quiet night at the Academy, the Recruits were already on their habs and Heatwave was on his office planning new sims for hero hall. It has been a long cycle, his backstrust ached and his processor coudn't foccus so well on his task. The Firebot sighed and offlined his datapad, rubbing his tired optics for a second and stretching his backplates, while popping his joints the picture sitting on a corner of his desk caught his attention, smiling at it and the good memoried what it had. His Conjux Endura ceremony with Blades, they both had white and gold details on their frames, the Helicopter had a veil on top of his helm, on his servo a bouquet of beautiful flowers what Boulder gave him. Heatwave had his arms around his mate, who smiled at him and his free servo over his cheek.

It happened a few moths before the Recruits' arrival, that a year ago. Their honeymoon on cybertron was nice, relaxing and marvelous, but now Heatwave only saw his mate at night, mostly, he has been busy with Whirl and Hot Shot's flight lessons, Medix's Medical training and his Travels to China, checking how Dani was doing. He was Busy too, specially today, Blades said he needed to make a quick travel to Cybertron for _reasons_ what Heatwave couldn't understand so well, Medibot Stuff he said, so he had to cover his shift. 

The Bot grumbled, grabbing the glass of highgrade he had for the evening while he planned the sims and swallowing it down in one swing. A soft knock caught his attention. 

"Let's go to Berth, babe" Blades said with his sweet voice as he approached his mate.

"You're back... How was your trip?" he stood to envelop the helicopter with his big arms, kissing him happily.

"Fine, eh... I also went to Griffin Rock" Blades looked away, his fingers fidgeting, twisting them together as he ussually did. 

"Why, is Everything okay? You needed something?"

Blades looked down, nervous, but a hint of a smile on his faceplates. He sat on the desk, kissing his mate again, the bot before him confused but enjoying the sweet kiss without much complain, light scratches behind his audials were relaxing. 

"I asked Kade to lend me this-" The bot Smiled and oppened his cockpit, holding something in there and quickly placing the object on his windshield. 

It was a yellow sign, square what read 'Baby on board'. The Orange Helicopter smiled sweetly at his Conjux, waiting for his reaction.

Heatwave was still a bit confused, he saw that sign before, in Kade's car. A way to tell his baby son was there so any driver would be careful around them. Now he tilted his head, moving his servo to Blades' hip. "Are you going to take care of Kade's child? Is he going on vacation again with Hayley?" He muttered, pressing his face over the glass of his mate's windshield, his optics at the sign's level.

Blades giggled, stroking the red helm without a word. 

"No? eh... Is Dani p-" It took him a klik to connect the dots, lifting his head quickly and being face to face with his smiling mate. "SWEET PRIMUS! REALLY?!" 

Blades nodded and Heatwave hugged him tightly, lifting the orange and white bot and spinning him around, laughing at the verge of tears. 

"It's just a tiny orb, no bigger than an optic, but it's there..." parting his chestplates, the carrying mech showed his spark to the other bot in the room. The light of his spark filling the room and a smaller one orbiting it. It was beautiful, small and fragile, the fruit of their love, a sparkling of their own. 

Heatwave fought the impulse of touching it, stroking the seams around the spark chamber. "They're beautiful..." 

Closing his chestplates, Blades cleaned the single tear what fell from his Conjux's optic. They hugged again, enjoying their moment, and then sharing a passionate kiss. 

"We are going to be Creators..." 


End file.
